SEQUEL of I Need to Cry
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: SEQUEL of I Need to Cry! No summary! Chanbaek! Daebaek/Daejae! Lubaek/Lujae! Yaoi! BL! GS for Youngjae! Cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel of I Need to Cry**

Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Daehyun, Luhan, Youngjae, Baekbeom, Yura, usw  
Genre(s) : Romance, Family, Brothership, Drama  
Warning : BL! GS for Youngjae! YAOI! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

.

Whoaa! Aku gak nyangka respon reader sebaik itu! Aku senang! Meskipun Sider masih berjibun! Tapi gak apa, karena banyak yang mau jadi reader sejati juga! Terima kasih ne, karena readerdeul aku bisa tersenyum dan bangkit dari keterpurukan aku. KAMSAHAMNIDA! *bow

Karena banyak yang minta sequel, ini aku buatin tapi, maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, ini cerita berchapter. Aku harap readerdeul suka dan sabar menanti kelanjutannya. Aku mau hiatus dulu sampai SBMPTN! Doain aku sukses yaa reader sayang~ ^^

Oh iya, readerdeul boleh usul pairingnya kok, mau CHANBAEK, DAEBAEK, atau LUBAEK!

Satu lagi, kalau mau baca jangan terlalu ngarap ada feel nyeseknya ya hehe

.

**BIG THANK AND SPECIAL LOVE FOR :**

**[****Dhea485****]-[****fuawaliyaah****]-[****Benivella****]-[****TrinCloudSparkyu****]-[****Majey Jannah 97****]-[****uwiechan92****]-[****Zimalaca-ELF****]-[****]-[****]-[****]-[****DiraLeeXiOh****]-[****KaisooSAN****]-[****Baekhugs0420****]-[****EarthDO****]-[****SHINeexo****]-[****ndadila****]-[****HappyBaek99****]-[****Fangirl-nim****]-[****exindira****]-[****LuXiaoLu****]-[****LEETEUKSEMOX****]-[****D'Jung****]-[****Guest****]-[****Syuku****]-[****Tabifangirl****]-[****Nitha****]-[****mfayumu****]-[****Chanbaek****]-[****byunbaek****]-[****tuti handayani****]-[****Special bubble****]-[****4shizun****]-[****chanbaek****]-[****Maple fujoshi2309****]-[****]-[****yongchan****]-[****Hwangyiu****]-[****kim****]**

**.**

**Balasan review ^^**

**D'Jung:  
**Ada tuh lagunya, geregetan jadinya geregetan, aku harus bunuh chanyeol *eh?/plak :D  
Aku muslim, iya makasih banyak ya, emang nangis di hadapan Allah yang terbaik ^^  
Makasih banyak buat semangat, saran, dan review kamu ^_^  
SEMANGAT '-')9

**Guest:  
**Ini, udah dilanjut cantik ^^  
Awas ya kalau gak baca keke ;)  
Hoho aku aja baru sadar ternyata ceritanya narasi aja waktu selesai ngetik :v  
Ah jinjja? Gomawoo~ *merona/plak  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Syuku:  
**Hehe mian kalau perasaannya kurang nyata :(  
Aku juga baru sadar kalau ceritanya hanya narasi waktus selesai ngetik  
Ini, aku udah pos seq nya, harus baca lho hehe, awas klu gak baca XD *becandading  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Tabifangirl:  
**Yah, it means you don't want to read this seq :( huhu ^_*  
Makasih banyak udah baca dan review ^_^

**Nitha:  
**Kalau kamu nangis, aku senyum :)  
Ini cantik, aku udah pos seq nya, harus baca lho ;) awas klu gak baca XD *bercanda  
Gak kok, baek gak bunuh diri, paling gak, belum bunuh diri hihi  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Chanbaek:  
**Kenapa ya? Coba deh tanya sama tangan aku, habis dia yang ngetik hehe :v  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Byunbaek:  
**HUAAA JINJJA? GOMAWOOO~ *ikutan kamu main * :D  
Hihi ini udah ada seq nya ;) harus baca lho XD  
Awas klu gak baca *bercanda :D  
Permintaan kamu banyak, ntar aku kabulin pakai jin genderuwo *eh?/plak  
Hehe mian, aku gak bisa upde kilat, lagi sibuk :(  
Makasih banyak ya buat saran/req, baca, dan reviewmu ^_^

**tuti handayani:  
**Hoho ini udah ada seq nya ;) harus baca lho XD  
Awas klu gak baca *bercanda :D  
Aigoo aku nurutin yang mana nih, sebagian minta happy ending, kamu malah minta sad ending keke ^^  
Makasib banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**4shizun:  
**Ini, udah ada seq nya, harus baca lho XD  
Awas kalau gak baca *bercanda :D  
Kyaaa kenapa kamu tau lanjutannya?  
Kamu baca pikiran aku ya? Yah, gak kejutan nih seq nya, udah ketebak :(  
Gomawoo :) *merona/plak  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Chanbaek:**  
Hehe kok bhs kamu agak logat" malay gitu ya? o.O  
Chanyeol mah gak tega sebenarnya, cuma aku nya yang tega hoho  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Kim:  
**Sudah cantik ^^ harus baca lho ;)  
Awas klu gak baca XD *bercanda  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

.

_Happy reading ^^_

**.**

"_Setelah kelainan Baekhyun terkuak, SM mengklarifikasi bahwa kontraknya dengan Baekhyun telah diberhentikan. Pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga dikabarkan berakhir. Baekhyun menghilang sehari setelah berita tentang dirinya muncul. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tau tentang menghilangnya Baekhyun, orangtua Baekhyun pun tidak tau apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat selama menjadi artis, tidak satupun tau di mana keberadaan lelaki mungil itu…"_

Daehyun menekan tombol _off _pada remot televisinya dengan gigi mengatup. Tangannya mengepal erat, rahangnya menegang hingga beberapa urat muncul di pelipisnya. Ia menatap salah satu dari dua poster laki-laki yang tertempel di dinding apartemenya. Tatapan sengitnya mengarah pada wajah laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan senyuman yang lebar. Daehyun melempar remot televisinya ke dinding tepat mengenai wajah lelaki yang dia tatap penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak tau sedang bermain dengan siapa brengsek! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menyakitinya!" geram Daehyun. Lelaki berbibir tebal itu menyeringai sebelum meraih ponselnya.

"Hyung, besok aku akan ke Korea!" ujar Daehyun setelah mendengar sapaan dari seberang sana.

"…."

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan membawa ramen yang banyak. Dasar rusa tengik, menyebalkan!" Daehyun tersenyum mendengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

"…"

"Hm, _ne_. Jangan lupa siapkan makanan yang banyak untukku!"

"…"

"_Ye_! _Keuneon_!"

Daehyun kembali menatap lelaki dengan senyuman yang –menurut Daehyun- sangat idiot itu, Daehyun menyeringan sebelum berkata, "Tunggu kejutanku, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

"Oppa! Tersenyumlah! Atau setidaknya berbicaralah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Gadis manis itu memanyunkan bibirnya, ia sangat kesal dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak kesal juga, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Baekhyun seperti patung. Gadis manis itu atau sebutlah Youngjae, merasa cukup lelah mencoba menghibur Baekhyun, namun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari lelaki itu. Youngjae mendengus kesal, ia melirik ponselnya, berharap ponsel itu menyala. Ia semakin kesal karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum datang juga.

"Oppa sangat menyebalkan! Luhan Oppa juga! Kenapa dia belum datang?" gerutu Youngjae kesal, bibir tipisnya monyong beberapa senti. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan kesal.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, Cantik!"

Baekhyun mengambil tisu untuk mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja disembur Youngjae dengan jus jeruknya.

Youngjae memukul lengan Luhan –lelaki yang mengejutkanya- kesal. "Oppa!" pekiknya lengking. Youngjae beralih pada Baekhyun, ia membantu lelaki mungil itu membersihkan wajahnya.

Luhan merengut, ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Youngjae.

"Dasar rusa tengik menyebalkan!" gerutu Youngjae sembari memukul bahu Luhan kesal. Luhan mengaduh kesakitan, adiknya itu benar-benar berniat memukulnya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar kakak beradik di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya boleh saja datar, tapi kalau kau ingin tau, sebenarnya di dalam sana ada yang berdenyut. Baekhyun mengakui ia iri melihat adegan di depannya. Ia juga memiliki kakak laki-laki , tapi ia tidak pernah seakrab Youngjae dan Luhan dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Jangankan seakrab LuJae, Baekbeom –kakak laki-laki Baekhyun- bahkan sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengannya kalau mengejek tidak dikategorikan berkomunikasi.

Luhan menghentikan pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Youngjae yang tidak tau akan berlanjut sampai mana kalau tidak segera dihentikan. Eits, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Youngjae itu sangat manja, kalau dia lelah bertengkar dengan Luhan dan ia tidak menang, Youngjae tidak segan-segan menangis meraung-raung. Mau disembunyikan di mana wajah tampan Luhan kalau sampai adik manjanya itu menangis meraung-raung? Belum lagi mereka tidak berdua saja di meja ini.

Luhan yang tersadar bahwa ada orang lain di meja mereka sontak mengalihkan mata untuk menatap lelaki yang diceritakan adiknya kemarin. Youngjae melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tidak sadar sepasang saudara itu memerhatikannya, karena ia menundukkan kepala.

"Oppa! Ini Oppaku. Luhan Oppa," kata Youngjae memecah suasana yang sempat hening beberapa detik.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu mata berbinar Luhan. Baekhyun sempat terpesona dengan mata indah itu.

Luhan tersenyum gugup pada Baekhyun. Astaga! Bagaimana tidak gugup. Kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Demi mata rusanya! Luhan saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki mungil teman adiknya itu, jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar tak karuan. Mungkin saja itu efek terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang sangat kelam dan kosong. Hm, sepertinya memang begitu.

"_Annyeong_! _Yoo Luhan imnida_!" sapa Luhan lembut dan ceria. Ia tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum tipis, ia memerhatikan kakak Youngjae itu sejenak. Lelaki sangat tampat dan imut. Wajahnya terlihat berwibawa dalam setelan resminya. Youngjae mengatakan pada Baekhyun, Luhan itu seorang presdir, Luhan menggantikan ayahnya yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari dunia kerja.

"_Annyeong haseyo_._ Baekhyun imnida_," ucap Baekhyun datar.

Luhan tidak suka dengan cara Baekhyun berbicara sebenarnya, ia paling benci mendengar orang berbicara dengan nada datar karena dari dulu ia terbiasa hidup di lingkungan ekspresif. Tapi pengecualian untuk Baekhyun, Youngjae menceritakan segala hal tentang Baekhyun padanya kemarin, Luhan tau menjadi Baekhyun itu sangat sulit. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Jadi? Apa kau benar-benar mau menjadi sekretarisku?" tanya Luhan _to the point_. Youngjae sudah memperingatkannya kemarin agar tidak berbasa basi dengan Baekhyun karena takut Luhan salah bicara.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku sangat butuh pekerjaan Luhan-_ssi_. Tapi sebetulnya aku takut berada di tempat umum," ujar Baekhyun jujur.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah Youngjae sudah mengganti tampilanmu, tidak akan ada yang tau siapa kau."

"Luhan Oppa benar. Aku saja tidak akan mengenali Oppa kalau bukan aku yang melihat langsung proses pengubahan tampilan Oppa," sela Youngjae menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Luhan-_ssi_, Youngjae-_ah_. Aku mau. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Luhan dan Youngjae tersenyum manis, "Tidak perlu sungkan!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Baekhyun benar-benar iri melihat mereka. Andai ia dan Baekbeom bisa semanis Luhan dan Youngjae, huh pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"_Anyway_, karena kau teman adikku, jangan berbicara terlalu formal, panggil aku 'Hyung'!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum, "Baiklah, Luhan Hyung."

Oh Tuhan! Seseorang! Tolong selamatkan jantung Luhan. Senyuman itu! Kenapa sangat manis? Bunuh saja Luhan! Dia sangat malu, jantungnya berdebar kencang untuk laki-laki! _Oh no_! Luhan sudah susah payah menyangkal ia gay, jangan hancurkan!

Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya. "Oppa! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Youngjae heran. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum gugup pada Baekhyun.

Youngjae menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Oppa! Kau gay?" tanyanya frontal pada kakaknya.

Luhan merengut, ia menatap adiknya penuh arti, "Sepertinya begitu," lirihnya.

Youngjae menepuk kening cantiknya, "Ini gawat!"

"Benar-benar gawat! Jantungku menggila, Young-_ie_!"

"_Aigoo_! _Eotteohkke_?"

Luhan menggeleng sok frustasi, "_Molla_."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat Luhan dan Youngjae. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia juga tidak peduli sebenarnya, tapi mereka aneh.

"Oh ya, Daehyun akan ke mari besok," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun sedikit heran mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut Luhan, nama itu sama dengan nama seseorang yang membawanya ke jalur ini.

Youngjae menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar, "_Jinjjayo_?" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

Luhan mencibir, ia mengalihkan mata ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau tau? Setan kecil ini sangat senang mendengar pujaan hatinya akan ke mari."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan, ia tidak tau harus merespon apa, ini terlalu canggung baginya.

"_Aish_! Dia bukan pujaan hatiku!" Youngjae berkilah.

Luhan kembali mencibir, "Bukan pujaan hatimu karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan," ejek Luhan. Ia dan Youngjae sudah terbiasa bergurau seperti itu. Ada kalanya Luhan membiarkan Youngjae menangis di pelukannya, ada kalanya juga ia mengejek adik manisnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara, menginterupsi pertengkaran konyol sepasang saudara kandung itu, "Daehyun? Namanya sama dengan nama temanku dulu."

Luhan dan Youngjae menatap Baekhyun intens, mata mereka membulat, bibir mereka mengerucut. Kedua orang aneh menurut Baekhyun itu saling pandang sebelum Luhan berkata, "Patung bisa bicara!"

"Dunia sudah berubah!" balas Youngjae dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Aku bukan patung!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Luhan dan Youngjae semakin membulatkan mata melihat ekspresi merajuk Baekhyun. Oh! Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

Youngjae memekik girang sembari pindah duduk di samping Baekhyun, dipeluknya lelaki mungil itu dengan erat, "Oppa! Kau berekspresi! Kyaaa~ Kau bisa merajuk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia tidak tau dirinya telah merasakan emosi tadi. Menyenangkan berada di antara Youngjae dan Luhan, ia tidak tau apa yang hebat dari sepasang saudara itu. "Terima kasih, cantik!" kata Baekhyun sembari membalas pelukan Youngjae.

Luhan tersenyum tulus melihat kedua orang di depannya. Luhan tidak menyangka adiknya berteman baik dengan seorang artis mahal ekspresi. Youngjae sangat sulit dekat dengan orang nonekspresif, Daehyun saja dulu sangat susah mendekati Youngjae tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Daehyun pintar berekspresi sekarang, dan semua karena Youngjae. Ia berharap Baekhyun terbantu seperti Daehyun dulu.

"Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum, Baek!" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Oppa! Oppaku sedang terpesona!" bisik Youngjae. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sedari tadi, ia selalu ditegur, tidak saat menyanyi, saat _dance_, saat _rapp_ juga. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali ketika publik menganggap ia gay dan perempuan berangsur menjauhinya. Saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ketidakfokusannya pada pekerjaan, tapi sekarang?

Ayolah! Ini hanya tentang Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa ia memikirkan lelaki gay menjijikkan itu sedari tadi? Ah tidak! Gay itu telah mengganggu pikirannya dari kemarin.

Dua malam yang lalu, saat ia melihat Baekhyun menangis di depannya, saat Baekhyun memperlihatkan kerapuhan yang selama ini selalu ia tutupi, Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa dadanya begitu sakit hingga ia keluar rumah, mengunjungi kedai soju (*gak elit bgt artis terkenal ke kedai soju XD). Setelah menghabiskan 5 botol soju, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Suho, rekan grupnya yang menjemputnya. Malam itu Chanyeol tidur di dormnya.

Siang hari, ia pulang ke apartemennya dan Baekhyun. Awalnya ia mengabaikan rasa aneh karena melihat apartemen yang kosong tapi, setelah 1 jam di rumah, Chanyeol mulai jengah. Ia membuka kamar Baekhyun, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat lemari pakaian yang kosong. Ia menelepon Baekhyun, ponsel lelaki mungil itu malah di atas tempat tidur. Ia menelepon orangtuanya dan orangtua Baekhyun, tidak satupun yang tau tentang kepergian Baekhyun.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, ia tidak mencemaskan Baekhyun. Cih! Kalau pun iya, dia tidak sudi mengakui. Chanyeol hanya merasa kehilangan. Iya, dia kehilangan tukang masak, tukang bersih apartemen, dan juga tukang cuci gratis. Aha! Chanyeol tau sekarang kenapa ia selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu terlalu berguna untuk memperkecil pengeluaran Chanyeol. Iya! Chanyeol memang pintar! Berkilah!

"Sudahlah, Chan! Kalau kau merindukannya, cari dia! Jangan menjadi pengecut!"

Chanyeol melempar topinya pada lelaki berwajah kotak, Chen namanya, salah satu rekan Chanyeol. "Tutup mulutmu bodoh! Aku tidak merindukan gay itu!"

Chen mencibir, "Berkilahlah sampai kau merasa tidak bisa lagi berkilah! _Someday, I will see you shed tears for him_!"

"_Shit_! Jangan menyumpahiku, spongebob!" geram Chanyeol kesal. Ia berjalan kesal, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di ruang latihan. Mereka semua menatap punggung Chanyeol prihatin.

"Dia terlalu sombong! Huh! Awas saja kalau EXO hancur karena dia nantinya!"

"Diamlah Black Jong! Ini semua berawal darimu! Kalau saja kau tidak memanas-manasi Chanyeol dengan hubunganmu dan Nana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih benaran saat ini!" ketus Sehun sebelum berjalan keluar ruang latihan.

"Shit! Kenapa dia menyalahkanku?" tanya Jongin kesal entah pada siapa.

"_I dunno_!" balas Minseok acuh.

"Dasar hitam! Tidak peka sih!" gerutu Tao, ia juga mengikuti jejak Sehun.

"Ck! Kau pikir kau tidak hitam?" pekik Jongin.

.

.

"Oi Beom! Aku mendengar berita tentang adikmu! Cih! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat malu pada siapapun!"

Baekbeom –kakak laki-laki Baekhyun- menatap kesal pada musuh bebuyutannya. Yura –gadis yang baru saja memancing emosi Baekbeom- mendecih remeh.

"Baekbeom! Aku tidak menyangka, seorang CEO ternama seperti kau memiliki latar belakang yang eum harus kusebut apa ya?" ejek Yura, ia menatap remeh tangan Baekbeom yang sudah terkepal. "Orangtua tidak tau malu, adik seorang psikopat! Aku beruntung pertunangan adikku dan adikmu telah berakhir!"

Baekbeom benar-benar ingin meninju wajah gadis menyebalkan itu, kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan kenyataan Yura seorang perempuan, ia sudah pasti akan meninju wajah angkuh dan sok cantik itu. Baekbeom menyesal pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk gadis tidak tau terima kasih itu.

'_Ini semua karena Baekhyun bodoh itu! Anak sialan itu benar-benar! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya saat aku sudah menemukannya. Karena dia, bisnisku hancur! Tunggu pembalasanku, Baekhyun!'_

.

**T**ao**B**aek**C**iuman! XD

.

Huaaaaa mianhae lama bgt posnya, aku baru ada waktu. Gimana sequel INTC? Gaje? Udah pasti! Nyesek? Udah gak lagi! Huft frustasi sebenarnya, tapi aku harap readerdeul suka! Aku tau ada reader yang nanya", 'kok Chanyeol masih gak ngakuin perasaannya, bukannya di akhir INTC chan udah nyesal?'

Adakan yang nanya gitu kan, hehe aku tau kok tapi, aku gak mau jelasin, gak apalah, biar readerku berfantasi sendiri :D

Aku pos chap 1 dulu, ntar habis SBMPTN aku sambung lagi. Btw doain aku ya reader sayang~ biar sukses SBMPTN aamiiinn hehe

Bye~ tinggalkan jejak ne :) I looovee youuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel of I Need to Cry**

Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Daehyun, Luhan, Youngjae, Baekbeom, Yura, usw  
Genre(s) : Romance, Family, Brothership, Drama  
Warning : BL! GS for Youngjae! YAOI! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

.

**BIG THANK AND SPECIAL LOVE FOR :**

[babesulay]-[ayuluhannie]-[ ]-[Maple fujoshi2309]-[ ]-[Benivella]-[Baekhugs0420]-[Dhea485]-[exindira]-[SHINeexo]-[Fangirl-nim]-[Special bubble]-[ ]-[mfayumu]-[EXO Cumi]-[AiMizuki ByunBaekLovers]-[vakmalia9]-[tuti handayani]-[LuXiaoLu]-[Syuku]-[Guest1]-[ryanryu]-[nithasukmasari]-[lolamoet]-[byunbaek]-[bbaek]-[ndadila]-[desmin]-[reiasia95]-[ ]-[Alyra Han]-[Guest2]-[ ]-[Byun Hana]-[DKM]-[Guest3]-[chanB]-[baeksounds] (*mian kalo ada yang tinggal :()

.

**Balasan review ^^**

**tuti handayani:  
**Aku juga jadi blank  
Aku gak tau juga mau ngomong apa :D  
*hirupnapas :v  
Aduh jangan dikeroyok chanyeolnya, kasian lagi galauin baek hiks :D  
Yeheeett, hidup lubaek :D  
Aduh~ gimana nih, kayaknya malah bakal lebih 10 chap, gimana nih :'(  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**Syuku:  
**Hoho benarkah lebih menarik? Kok aku ngerasa lebih hancur ya?  
Hehe aku gak suka baek kyk mayat, iya, emang udah gak kayak mayat lagi :D  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**Guest1:  
**Okeee tunggu siapa yang bakal jadi aja :D  
Comel apaan ya? (*ketahuan dudungnya xD)  
Aku senang kalau kamu suka  
Lain kali cantumin nama aja ya say :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**ryanryu**:  
Tenang chingu, baek gak bakal kenapa-kenapa lagi kok :D  
Unand, kamu tau? :)  
Aku udah balik~ *wush  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**byunbaek**:  
Aku sudah balik~ *wush :D  
AAAAAAMMIIIIIINNNN makasih banyak buat doanya sayang :D  
Tapi akunya agak pesimis, takut nih :'(  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**bbaek:  
**Makasih~ iya ada lanjutannya karena readerdeul banyak yg minta hehe  
Aaaaamiinn doain yaa :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**desmin:  
**Yeheeett~ aku juga suka lubaek ^o^  
Setuju banget~ lubaek itu serasiiii :D akhirnya ada yang sependapat :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**Guest2:  
**Okeeee :)  
Lain kali cantumin nama aja ya say :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**Byun Hana:  
**Sipooo (y) gak apa kok :)  
Nangis di bagian mana cantik? :D  
Iyaa salah chanyeol sih ganggu baeknya daehyun *digebukinchanbaekshippers xD  
Okeee makasih udah nunggu :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**DKM:  
**Iyaa kasihan baek gak di ff gak di kehidupan nyata, miris bgt huks :'(  
Udah dilanjut ;)  
Aduh cocok kok chingu~ lulu kan manly ;)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

**Guest3:  
**Eh? Kagak ada to be continue kok chingu, adanya cuma taobaekciuman :D *plak  
Lain kali cantumin nama aja ya say :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaa ;)

.

_Happy reading ^^_

.

"Baekhyun! Makanlah yang banyak! Kau kurus sekali!"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Nyonya Yoo –ibu Luhan dan Youngjae. Baekhyun terharu dengan perlakuan Nyonya dan Tuan Yoo. Jika mengingat kedua orangtuanya, ia tak tau kapan terakhir kali orangtuanya pernah memerhatikan makan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak makan saja mungkin mereka tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma. Aku sudah kenyang," balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali, Baek. Porsi makan Youngjae saja 2 kali lebih banyak," celetuk Tuan Yoo, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada anak gadisnya yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. Nyonya Yoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat Youngjae yang merajuk.

Youngjae menatap kesal ayahnya, "Appa! Aku kan sudah tidak serakus itu sekarang!" protes Youngjae.

"Iya, sejak Daehyun mengatakan kau makan seperti babi," sela Nyonya Yoo tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan dan Tuan Yoo terkikik mendengar perkataan Nyonya Yoo.

Youngjae membanting sendoknya kesal, "Ih! _Monster Food_ itu! Padahal dia makan lebih banyak dariku!"

Luhan mengusak rambut Youngjae yang duduk disampingnya, dikalungkannya lengan kirinya ke leher sang adik. "Itu wajar! Dia laki-laki! Kau? Apa kau tak ingat kalau dadamu itu tidak rata?"

Youngjae memukul kepala luhan dengan sendok nasi sekuat tenaga. Pipinya memerah sempurna karena ledekan kakak laki-lakinya itu. luhan memang begitu, bicara semau mulutnya. Dulu sih tak apa, nah sekarang? Ayolah, di sana bahkan ada Baekhyun! Idola nomor satu Youngjae! Mau Youngjae sembunyikan di mana wajah cantik bak bidadarinya?

"Kurang ajar! Dasar! Gay mesum!" pekik Youngjae sembari terus memukul kepala Luhan. Tuan Yoo dan Nyonya Yoo hanya tertawa melihat anak mereka. Salah Luhan, kan?

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri melihat Luhan yang mengaduh kesakitan dan memohon ampun. Entah kenapa, berada di tengah keluarga Yoo membuat hati dinginnya perlahan menghangat. Keharmonisan keluarga itu menyentuh relung hatinya yang entah kapan terakhir kali terisi.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan agak canggung menuruni tangga rumah keluarga Yoo, Youngjae berjalan disampingnya, membantunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Eomma! Appa! Oppa!" pekik Youngjae dengan nada ceria.

Nyonya Yoo, Tuan Yoo, dan Luhan yang duduk di kursi makan menoleh ke arah tangga. Mata mereka membulat tak percaya dan takjub. Nyonya Yoo berdecak kagum. Tuan Yoo bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menutup mulut.

Luhan? Jangan tanya lelaki itu. Hidungnya mungkin saja berair –berdarah- setelah ini.

Baekhyun yang dipandangi dengan mata membulat sempurna hanya mengusap tengkuknya, mengusir rasa gugup karena tatapan intens keluarga Yoo. Ia tidak tau apa yang spesial dengan dirinya saat ini, hingga ekspresi mereka terlalu berlebihan begitu. Baekhyun tau, keluarga Yoo itu kaya ekspresi, tapi tidak harus seperti itu, kan?

"Baekbi cantik, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Youngjae yang baru saja menyebut 'Baekbi'. Asing sekali terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sangat!" Nyonya Yoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Tuan Yoo menutup mulutnya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Yeobo, boleh aku punya istri muda?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

**PLAK CETAK BUGH**

"ACK!" pekik Tuan Yoo kesakitan. Sandal Nyonya Yoo, sepatu hak tinggi Youngjae, dan sepatu olahraga Luhan baru saja menyapa tengkuk, kepala, dan hidungnya. Nyonya Yoo yang berdiri di samping suaminya itu memukulkan sandalnya ke tengkuk Tuan Yoo dengan tangannya sendiri. Youngjae dan Luhan melemparkan dari jauh.

Nyonya Yoo kembali menarik telinga Tuan Yoo saat pria paruh baya itu masih mengaduh kesakitan. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat perlakuan yang didapatkan Tuan Yoo. Kalau saja Baekhyun yang melempar ayahnya –kandung-, Baekhyun hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Kau! Tua Bangka! Tidak tau diri!" maki Nyonya Yoo sembari memilin dan menarik telinga kiri Tuan Yoo.

"Ack! Sakit, Yeobo! Baekhyun sangat cantik, aku ter-ack!" Youngjae yang sudah berlari ke sisi kanan ayahnya ikut menarik telinga sang ayah.

"Enak saja! Baekbi Eonni akan jadi kakak iparku!" pekik Youngjae. Baekhyun merasa telinganya gatal-gatal mendengar 'Baekbi Eonni' keluar dari mulut Youngjae.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala melihat keluarganya, memalukan! Luhan beranjak mengambil sepatunya yang ia lemparkan ke hidung ayahnya tadi. Melihat keluarganya masih merusuh, Luhan menarik Baekhyun keluar rumah. Lelaki tampan itu menuntun Baekhyun duduk di jok penumpang mobilnya.

Luhan duduk di jok kemudi samping Baekhyun. Ia belum menjalan mobilnya, Luhan juga tidak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Lalu, apa yang Luhan lakukan?

Pria muda itu sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila. Oh Tuhan! Tangannya baru saja menggenggam tangan Baekhyun! Luhan benar-benar gay! Tidak! Luhan tidak gay! Luhan terpesona pada Baekhyun, itu benar! Tapi Luhan tidak gay! Ia terpesona karena rambut palsu Baekhyun! Lipstick manis Baekhyun! Blush on imut Baekhyun!

Ok! Luhan hanya terpesona pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menjadi Baekbi. Dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi Baekbi saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Luhan tidak gay!

Baekbi?

Iya!

Youngjae dan Baekhyun saling mengenal sejak satu tahun yang lalu, saat itu Baekhyun menjadi bintang iklan produk perusahaan ayah Youngjae. Youngjae memang sudah mengidolakan Baekhyun sejak debut pertama lelaki mungil itu. Ia menggunakan ayahnya –saat itu Tuan Yoo masih menjadi presdir- untuk mengenal Baekhyun. Berawal dari sana, mereka menjadi sahabat.

Saat berita buruk mengenai Baekhyun beredar di mana-mana, Youngjae mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Youngjae masuk saat Chanyeol keluar rumah tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Baekhyun menangis seorang diri. Ia memeluk Baekhyun, menguatkan lelaki yang menjadi idola sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengeluhkan lelah, sakit, dan menyerah. Kepala Youngjae yang dipenuhi ide _fanfiction_ yang sering dibacanya membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya, berjanji membantu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menurut saja.

Dan kemarin Youngjae membawanya ke salon. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan, ia hanya menurut saja. Baekhyun tertidur selama dirinya ditindaki oleh pegawai salon, saat bangun, Baekhyun memekik melihat dirinya.

Rambut pendeknya menjadi panjang dan bergelombang dan itu bukan wig. Youngjae mengatakan bahwa rambut Baekhyun disambung. Alisnya juga dipermainkan. Entah kenapa alis itu dibentuk hingga ia terlihat seperti perempuan dan memberi kesan tegas dan seksi pada wajahnya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi Baekbi.

Youngjae bilang, Baekhyun membutuhkan penampilan itu untuk menghindari orang-orang jahat. Ia juga mendengar gadis itu berkata 'membalas dendam' atau semacamnya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus, ia sibuk memandangi dirinya yang benar-benar seperti perempuan.

Saat di kafe kemarin, ia hanya berambut panjang dan memakai jaket. Di rumah Youngjae tadi malam, ia hanya berambut panjang saja –itupun digulung-, tapi tetap menggunakan pakaian laki-laki. Sekarang?

Baekhyun tidak hanya sekadar berambut panjang rambutnya juga ditata oleh Youngjae, meskipun hanya digerai dan diberi jepitan, tapi tetap saja lelaki ups _gadis_ itu terlihat sangat cantik. Belum lagi dress putih sederhana yang menjuntai hingga lututnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tak berbulu terpampang indah. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur, ia tidak membiarkan silet-siletnya menyentuh tungkai dan tangannya, beruntung hanya sampai lengan dan paha.

Jangan salahkan Tuan Yoo jika ingin memiliki istri muda saat melihat Baekhyun maksudku Baekbi. Youngjae mengganti nama Baekhyun menjadi Yoo Baekbi. (*tau aku dapat dari mana nama ini? Dari nama Yoobi –itu lho host cewek di inkigayo, kalau ada yang gak tau-, aku suka bgt lihat dia sama baekhyun, aku ngeship mereka bgt, sayang jadinya malah ama tante taek :D *dibunuhsone/ampun* hehe coba hilangin **baek**nya, jadi Yoobi kan? Pintar kan aku? *PLAK XD)

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, Luhan mendengarkan panggilannya setelah 6 kali mencoba. Ia menatap Luhan sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Kapan kita berangkat, Hyung?"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Pintar sekali! Sihir apa yang dipakaikan pegawai salon pada Baekhyun hingga membuat otaknya lola begini? Luhan mengajak Baekhyun masuk mobil karena mereka sudah hampir telat menghadiri pertemuan dengan klien. Lalu kenapa Luhan membayangkan dirinya tengah berlari mengejar Baekhyun di padang rumput penuh bunga?

Ah! Padahal tadi ia hampir saja menangkap dan memeluk Baekhyun, ia akan menyelipkan bunga ros putih di telinga Baekhyun, mengecup bibir—

—tunggu! Kenapa Luhan makin tidak waras begini? Luhan bukan gay! Luhan hanya akan berciuman dengan perempuan!

"Hyung, bukankah janji temunya jam 8? Sekarang sudah pukul 7.45."

"Astaga! Baek! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah beberapa kali memanggilmu, Hyung!"

"_Arraseo_! Dan panggil aku 'Oppa'! Kau ingin mereka mati kejang mendengar perempuan memanggilku 'Hyung'?"

"Mereka tidak akan sampai mati kejang, _Oppa_!"

Oh! Tusuk dada Luhan sekarang! Bunyinya memekakkan telinga!

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak langsung keluar saat mereka sampai di depan gedung SM. Baekhyun duduk di joknya, menundukkan kepala dan meremas tali sabuk pengaman. Luhan menatap Baekhyun iba. Diulurkannya tangan kirinya dan digenggamnya tangan kanan Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat dingin.

"Hei, tenanglah! Mereka tidak akan mengenalmu! Kau bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun artis mereka, kau Yoo Baekbi, _a-adikku_," kata Luhan dengan nada tegas kecuali untuk kata terakhir.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya, menyelami mata rusa yang indah itu. Ketenangan dan perlindungan yang Baekhyun temukan di sana. Baekhyun tidak segera beralih saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan Luhan pada jemarinya mengerat. Ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi seperti itu.

"Kita masuk, Baekbi?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, rasanya terdengar sangat aneh jika Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama itu, terasa begitu asing. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk merespon.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di samping Luhan, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala sebelum perkataan Youngjae terngiang di telinganya.

"_Oppa harus berjalan seperti gadis angkuh berjalan! Dagu terangkat tinggi, mata fokus ke depan! Jangan menunduk seperti Baekhyun! Langkahmu juga harus tegas! Mengerti?"_

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berjalan seperti _cool guy_. Langkahnya tegas dan padat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mungkin yang seperti ini maksud Youngjae.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kafetaria SM Entertainment, tempat mereka akan bertemu petinggi mantan agensi Baekhyun itu. Perusahaan ayah Luhan bergerak di bidang gadget. Setiap peluncuran produk baru, mereka selalu memakai artis SM karena sebenarnya ayah Luhan dan petinggi SM berhubungan baik. 2 tahun terakhir mereka selalu memakai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terkadang hanya Baekhyun, terkadang hanya Chanyeol, dan terkadang mereka berdua.

Dua minggu sebelum skandal Baekhyun, petinggi SM dan Luhan sudah sepakat untuk memakai Baekhyun –untuk informasi, Luhan sudah tertarik sejak lama pada Baekhyun-, tapi karena skandal itu pihak SM mengganti Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak suka sebenarnya setelah mendengar cerita Youngjae. Dia sempat ingin membatalkan kontrak dengan SM dan menuntut karena tidak memberikan pelayanan sesuai perjanjian. Yah, beruntung ayahnya melarang.

"Itu mereka," kata Luhan setelah melihat lambaian tangan yang mengarah padanya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandangan Luhan. Baekhyun bersumpah organ bernama jantung yang berada di dalam dadanya sedang bergemuruh saat matanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan lelaki jangkung yang duduk di meja sudut ruangan itu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Maaf, kami telat!" ujar Luhan saat mereka sudah mencapai meja petinggi SM dan Chanyeol.

Petinggi SM –Kim Minju (*samaran)- tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan-_ssi _. Silahkan duduk!"

Ketika Luhan dan Direktur Kim sedang membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti, Baekhyun merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Saat ia mengalihkan mata dari Direktur Kim, matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik mereka tidak mengalihkan mata.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari gadis yang diperkenalkan Luhan sebagai asistennya. Entah kenapa, sejak mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, jantung Chanyeol berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Secara otomatis matanya selalu tertarik untuk memandangi gadis cantik itu. Chanyeol mengakui, asisten Luhan sangat cantik meskipun terlihat sedikit angkuh.

Tapi sebetulnya bukan wajah cantik itu yang membuat mata Chanyeol tidak bisa beralih. Wajah cantik Baekbi mengingatkannya pada wajah seseorang yang entah siapa. Chanyeol merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah Baekbi. Bibir mungil, mata sipit, dan hidung mancung, benar-benar mirip seseorang yang entah siapa. Chanyeol hanya merasa ia mengenal wajah itu, tapi tidak mendapat gambaran tentang wajah itu.

"Saya sangat tau asisten saya cantik, tapi bisakah mata Anda tidak sebesar itu memelototinya, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol merasa begitu malu saat ketahuan memelototi gadis itu. "Maaf," lirih Chanyeol sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jangan melirik orang lain saat Anda masih memiliki kekasih," kata Luhan lagi.

Chanyeol, Direktur Kim, dan Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Direktur Kim terkekeh, "Luhan-_ssi_, Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki kekasih."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menutupi denyut di dadanya, "Oppa kudet nih, Chanyeol-_ssi_ sudah tidak bertunangan lagi dengan Baekhyun-_ssi_."

Luhan berpura-pura terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun, Direktur Kim, dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kau tau, Bi-_ah_?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Ayolah, Oppa! Media masa begitu heboh dengan berita itu!"

Luhan berpura-pura berpikir, "Tapi kenapa? Apa ini berhubungan dengan pemutusan kontrak Baekhyun dengan SM?" tanyanya sembari melirik Chanyeol dan Direktur Kim.

Direktur Kim mengangguk, saat pria itu ingin menjawab, Baekhyun mendahului. "Siapa juga yang mau punya tunangan psikopat, Oppa? Tentu saja Chanyeol-_ssi_ akan memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Dan dari apa yang kulihat Chanyeol-_ssi_ juga bukan gay, benar Chanyeol-_ssi_? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol-_ssi_ kan bertunangan dengan gay psikopat, bukankah itu terlihat menjijikkan?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Kenapa dia berbicara begitu?

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun –ingat, Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai Baekbi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat tidak suka mendengar gadis itu menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu. Chanyeol sering sekali memaki Baekhyun 'gay menjijikkan', tapi Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar orang lain menyebut Baekhyun seperti itu.

Luhan yang menangkap tatapan tidak suka Chanyeol menyeringai, "Oh! Kenapa Anda menatap Baekbi seperti itu, Chanyeol-_ssi_? Apa Anda tidak suka jika Baekhyun dikatai seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mendecih, "Saya tidak peduli sama sekali orang menyebutnya seperti apa!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, _'Kau memang tidak pernah peduli apapun tentangku, Chan. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan perintah Youngjae, menghina diriku didepanmu. Bodoh sekali aku menganggap ekspresi tadi itu sebagai ekspresi tidak suka.'_

.

.

"Kurang ajar! Aku benar-benar harus membunuh Yura itu sepertinya! Kalau begini terus, sebentar lagi aku akan bangkrut! Arggh!"

Baekbeom menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ack!"

Baekbeom menatap horor ke arah kaleng minuman yang ia tendang. Kaleng bodoh itu baru saja menyapa kening seseorang. Baekbeom berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terkena kalengnya. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Baekbeom merutuki kebodohannya.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu segalak Yura? Bisa-bisa Baekbeom ditinju hingga mimisan.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Baekbeom, tapi untuk ukuran perempuan, gadis itu tergolong tinggi.

Baekbeom tidak tau apa yang terjadi, saat mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu hanya diam, terpaku pada matanya. Baekbeom lebih tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat mata mereka bertemu, entah benar entah tidak, Baekbeom seolah merasakan rindu yang dalam pada gadis didepannya itu.

Konyol! Ia bahkan baru bertemu dengan gadis itu, bagaimana bisa ia merindukan gadis itu?

Gadis itu sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa Baekbeom merasa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan adiknya. _Aish_! Benar! Gadis itu mirip dengan Baekhyun! Ah! Baekbeom seharusnya mencari adiknya itu sekarang, membunuhnya, karena dia bisnisnya menjadi kacau berantakan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu.

Baekbeom kembali menatap gadis cantik itu, gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun. Lihatlah matanya! Sama seperti mata Baekbeom. Mata Baekbeom memang sama dengan mata Baekhyun. Sipit dan kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang kesal tadi." Baekbeom berbicara asal saja karena matanya sedang terfokus pada sudut kanan atas bibir gadis itu. Di sana ada tahilalat, sama seperti milik Baekhyun. Oh! Baekbeom baru sadar ternyata ia cukup tau tentang adiknya itu!

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekbeom juga tersenyum, "Aku Baekbeom," katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Gadis itu menatap ragu tangan Baekbeom, saat Baekbeom hendak menarik tangannya karena malu, gadis itu menjabat tangannya. "Baekbi." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Sangat manis. (*ini ga bakal jadi ff incest kok, tenang aja, tapi tergantung sih, klu ada yang pengen ini incest, aku bikin incest/ditusuk reader sampai mati di pangkuan baek :D)

"Baek! Ayo pulang!"

Baekbeom tersenyum saat gadis itu pamit padanya.

.

.

Luhan menatap aneh Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, sangat manis. Oh! _Jebal_! Luhan bukan gay! Jangan biarkan jantungnya menggila! Tusuk sekarang juga!

"Tadi itu kakakku, Hyung. Namanya Baekbeom."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia masih sibuk mengatai jantungnya yang sangat bodoh. Jantung bodoh itu bahkan tidak bereaksi saat Miranda Kerr menciumnya. Tapi itu hanya khayalan sebenarnya. Tetap saja, meskipun khayalan, seharusnya jantungnya berdebar kencang! Nah, ketika dia membayangkan bibir Baekhyun—oh! Sekarang saja jantungnya kembali menggila.

"Hyung!"

**CKIT**

Luhan sontak menekan pedal rem saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun mengaduk kesakitan karena keningnya terantuk kening Luhan. Pilihan yang bodoh sebenarnya. Luhan ingin menceburkan dirinya ke pantai Kuta sekarang juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat dirinya berada di situasi bodoh seperti ini?

Coba saja kalau dia tidak menekan pedal gas seenak kakinya, Baekhyun tidak akan limbung dan menimpa tubuhnya seperti ini. Luhan pinta, seseorang tolong matikan Luhan sekarang juga! Astaga! Suara jantungnya pasti terdengar hingga keluar mobil. (*lebay lu bang)

"Bae-Baek, bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Te-tentu!"

Matilah Luhan. Kenapa suasana mobilnya menjadi seperti rumah sakit? Atau saat ini sedang mengheningkan cipta?

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh ke arah ruang makan saat sebuah suara yang terdengar asing menyapa mereka. Lelaki berkulit tan yang menyapa Luhan dan Baekhyun tadi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat lelaki tan itu sampai di hadapannya dan Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan sembari berteriak 'yuhuu'.

Baekhyun rasa keluarga Yoo tidak saja berisik dan hangat, tapi juga sedikit memalukan. Demi apa lelaki berpelukan sembari berteriak 'yuhuu'?

Baekhyun tidak tau Luhan sedang berpelukan dengan siapa, ia memilih berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak mengingatku?"

Dengan tatapan bingung, Baekhyun menatap lelaki tan itu. Lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menatap Luhan, bertanya apa lelaki itu sedang berbicara padanya. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu. Lelaki bermata rusa itu juga terlihat bingung.

.

.

**Preview Next Chap**

_Baekbeom menelan ludah gugup. Oh! Tuhan! Ampuni Baekbeom! Matanya tidak mau beralih! Dia juga tidak bisa beranjak! Baekbi terlihat seksi! Sebentar lagi baju itu akan lepas. Izinkan Baekbeom cuci mata! Sekali saja!_

_Ke-kenapa dadanya datar?_

.

**T**ampar**B**ibir**C**hanyeol

.

Haloha~

Yuhuuu~

Byun kembali~ keke *plak

Hehe gimana chap ini? Ngecewain? BGT! Mian ne~ huks

Ini bakal jadi updetan terakhir sebelum bulan Ramadhan, aku gak akan lanjutin selama Ramadhan, kagak mau puasaku batal hehe, tapi ntar kalau lagi _period_ aku lanjutin keke, kalau bisa aku post juga :D tapi gak janji *plak

Rencananya aku mau bikin ff family series khusus Ramadhan, chanbaek gs sama anak-anaknya, ada yang mau baca? Kalau ada aku lanjutin dan post, kalau gak ya gak jadi :D

Btw karena dua hari lagi mau puasa, aku mau minta maaf, kalau" aku pernah nyakitin hati reader, bisa jadi dari balasan review aku, kata-kata di ff aku, ataupun reader yg aku bikin kesal karena updet yg super lama (*reader MBMK cekik aku), duh ternyata aku byk salah ya :D hehe mohon maaf lahir batin readerdeul~ selamat berpuasa buat yg jalanin :D

Ya udah~ sekian dulu, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mampir, baca, review, favorite, follow, pokoknya buat semua deh, makasih banyak~ aku sayang kalian semua~ tungguin updetan selanjutnya yaaa ^_^


End file.
